Hades: Izanami
Hades Izanami is the true main antagonist of the BlazBlue series, and the former Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium Information Izanami is an immortal being, death incarnate. She is using Saya as a vessel. Her goal is to reduce everything in the universe to nothing. She appears to have a feud with Rachel Alucard. While Ragna sacrificed his left arm to turn Mu-12 back into Noel in the end of Continuum Shift, Izanami damaged the Master Unit, Amaterasu, to disable the time loop while nobody's looking, and took control of the Takamagahara System, thus granting herself the one wish she had always wanted: to prevent time from looping any longer and make the world the way she believes it should be: a "World of Death" where death is permanent, and when things end once, they shall end permanently. In the end of Chronophantasma it was revealed that she plans on creating the True BlazBlue by summoning the Embryo and turning most humans in seithr. Izanami declared that her alliance with Hazama and Relius Clover is now over since the "Banquet" has now ended, and that she will give them a "Good Death" for having served her. As she heavily relies on the effects of Seithr, Kokonoe's and Kagura's initial plan was to nail her with Kushinada's Lynchpin.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 16 Powers and Abilities While she has not shown any specific abilities yet, she is known to be extremely powerful, as she manages to damage the Amaterasu Unit easily. The BlazBlue Material Collection mentions that her vessel has incredibly high Armagus aptitudes. Her boss battle in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma shows off her skills in battle. She can effortlessly control the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, in battle as well as unleash an extensive myriad of energy projectiles that cause an extraordinary amount of damage against the opponent. As well as this, she is immortal, in the same way that Rachel is. Not even Hakumen's Time Killer technique is able to affect her. This is due to her not feeling time. Rachel claims that she is as strong as the Black Beast, if not even stronger, as indifference to the Black Beast, she cannot be killed.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 1 Appearance In Saya's body, she looks like a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. Personality Izanami is devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She is obsessed with making the world die and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. The Goddess remarks that she can "feel" the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Throughout the game, she constantly mocks Ragna with Saya's voice in a playful manner. She is also shown to have little to no concern for her comrades, even to the point of offering Ragna Terumi's head in exchange for joining her side and eventually discarding both Terumi and Relius when they were of no further use to her. In addition, she has no true attachment to her title and announces to the entire world that she willingly hands the role of Imperator to Homura and would grant the "gift" of death to the world. She, like Relius, has a dislike of Hazama and his "playful" attitude.This dislike to Hazama is also due to Saya's feelings of resentment of Terumi for what he did to her and her family,which causes Izanami to act on it. Musical Themes Gallery File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 2).jpg img_mikado.png Trivia * She is named after Izanami no Mikoto, the goddess of death and creation in Japanese mythology, and the former wife of Izanagi no Mikoto. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of Continuum Shift Extend. This could have possibly happened because Kanako Kondō's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu, which would give away the Imperator's relation to them. * So far, Izanami is the only unplayable boss character in the series. This is because her boss battle is unique in the fact that the player is mainly fighting her Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, instead of her. *In Continuum Shift's True Ending, Izanami was actually dubious when she talked about Amaterasu. However, the English dub makes it easy to misunderstand that she destroyed the Unit. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Observers Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Alter Memory Characters